


Best Laid Plans

by ami_ven



Series: firemen!verse [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e19 The Changeling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s plans for Sam’s birthday go up in smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharp2799](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharp2799/gifts).



> written as a birthday present for "sharp2799"

The thing was, Jack had had a plan.

He was a spur-of-the-moment kind of guy, but this time, he’d made the effort. Jack hadn’t gone so far as to write anything down, but the fact that at least three other people knew about the plan did make it official. He’d made some calls, asked some favors, and everything was all set up.

Until he and Sam had been woken a full hour before their alarms were set to go off, called in for a three-alarm warehouse fire two towns over. It was a disaster right from the beginning, a huge building crammed full of rotting crated and potentially-explosive materials. As soon as Jack could think straight again, he was going to demand a corruption investigation against whoever owned this place, because there was no way it should have passed any kind of safety inspection in the last decade.

One of Ferretti’s crew had already been taken to the hospital, hit by a shard of a chemical container that had exploded like a bomb. The rest of them were tired and sweaty, covered in soot and just about dead on their feet by the time they got the fire under control enough to leave an auxiliary crew to watch the last few hot spots.

Jack didn’t know he was swaying on his feet until familiar hands nudged his out of the way and started on the toggles of his heavy coat.

“Carter,” he said.

“Hold still, chief,” said Sam, smiling. She had already shed her own gear, hair plastered to her forehead.

He reached up to tuck a strand behind her ear. “I’m sorry, Sam.”

“For what?”

“For… I had a plan, y’know. For your birthday.”

She brightened. “You did?”

Jack nodded. “Yep. Fancy restaurant, candlelight, romance, you know. But our reservations were for seven and—” he checked his watch, “—the restaurant closed three hours ago.”

Carefully, Sam stowed his gear into the back of Engine One. “Since it’s my birthday, shouldn’t I get to pick my own wish?”

“Sure,” Jack agreed. “You have something in mind?”

Sam grinned, and leaned in to kiss him, briefly. “I wish for a shower, then twelve hours of uninterrupted sleep, with you, followed by a huge breakfast— no matter what time we wake up, it’ll be breakfast— at the Third Street Diner.”

He kissed her back, grinning. “It’s yours. Happy birthday, Carter.”

THE END


End file.
